Emerald's Pirates Les Pirates d'Émeraude
by ChurrosMoiLeScones
Summary: Notre histoire se passe au temps des pirates . Arthur Kirkland , representant de l'Angleterre , plus grand pirate de tout les temps à mis mains basse sur les 3/4 des mer du globes . Tout allez bien jusqu'au jour ou il fu contraint de croiser la route de Antonio Fernandez- Carriedo, represantant l'Espagne , conquistador de renommé , ayant reçus l'ordre de l'éliminer .


French: Voila donc le premier chapitre de notre fiction à 4 mains ! Attention , ceci est une fiction Yaoi(BoyxBoy, relation homosexuelle) comportant des scènes pouvant choquer les plus jeune , nous vous recommandons la vigilance . Cette fiction à pour couple principal (et casi unique) Arthur Kirkland x Antonio Fernande-Carriedo , qui sont respectivement l'Angleterre et l'Espagne , tout deux des personnages du manga et anime Axis Powers : Hetalia . Tout les droits concernant ces perso' appartiennent au créateur soit Hidekaz Himaruya.

L'idée de la fiction nous appartient à nous , Yumi et Tatsaku , nous vous prions donc de respecter nos long efforts et de ne pas plagier ~ En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise à tous ! ( Le second chapitre sera mis en ligne suivantg la demande parce qu'il est déjà près 8D)

See you next Chapter !

English: Here is the first chapter of our "four hands fiction" ! Beware , This is a Yaoi fiction (BoyxBoy , homosexual relation ship ) with sexual scenes whiches can chock younger people . The First FanFiction's couple is Arthur Kirkland x Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo , who are England and Spain , two charecters of Axis power:Hetalia . All rights of the characters belongs to The crator , aka Hidekaz Himaruya.

Fanfiction's original idea belongs to us , Yumi and I (Tatsaku) , so we obliged you to not copy it .Hope you'll like this first chapter ! (the second will come quickly after if people ask for it because it's already done.)

See you next Chatpter !

...

Il fut un temps où Pirates et Conquistador régnaient sur les sept mers. Un temps où anarchie et disgrâce dominaient et le pouvoir était seul maitre du monde. Le sang et la sueur pesaient quasiment plus que l'or et l'argent. C'est ainsi que commence notre histoire , l'histoire de deux homme , deux « montre sanguinaire » qui , bien qu'ils soit ennemis, on choisis de s'aimer au lieu de s'entre-tuer.

C'était une nuit plutôt tranquille dans la petite ville de Chester , dans le Cheshire . Le ciel noir était parsemé de petites loupiottes blanche , semblant servir de réverbères aux anges et aux dieux, de phares aux somnambule . L'air était doux et agréable, cependant, le Capitaine Arthur Kirkland , premier pirate le plus recherché et craint du globe, ne parvenait pas à se laisse séduire par les avances de Morphés et ses bras allongés, tendu , écartelés vers lui , comme une vierge les tendrais à son doux amant revenant d'un voyage de plusieurs années.

Le beau blond à la stature imposante sentait que l'ambiance était beaucoup trop calme et sereine . Il était couché sur son lit , les bras sous sa nuques , ses doigts perdus dans ses mèches dorées et séchées par les nombreuses heures passées sous la douce chaleur de l'astre rois, les yeux scotchés au plafond comme s'il y était projeté quelque chose ressemblant à la matérialisation de ses pensées les plus obscures. Ses épais sourcils froncés témoignaient de son inquiétude et de son agitation d'esprit . Arthur Kirkland , celui qu'on aimait surnommer « Pirate à la botte de la Reine » , sentait que quelque chose allait se produire , que cette ambiance forcement calme et aux fragrances si douce devait être manipulé dans l'ombre par un commandant satanique une de ses vermines , rats rampants , était prés à lui sauter à la gorge, griffes et crocs habilement aiguisés, près à lui planter en son corps musclé et brunis par le soleil .

L'anglais s'aventura à fermer un œil , la tentation du sommeil était bien trop forte en vue des heures de repos perdues de ses derniers jours, quand tout à coup ,ses inquiétudes furent justifiées par un coup de canon, sourd dans le silence. Il bondit dans un spasme tel un guépard , saisit son arme et , sans prendre le temps de se parer de quelconque étoffe, le pirate sauta à travers la fenêtre , ne manquant pas d'entamer sa peau pourtant si résistante . Quand il avait un pressentiment, ce dernier ne tarder pas à se réaliser, et cette fois si encore , cela n'avait pas manqué.

La fumée s'échappant de la cheminé du canon contrastait avec le ciel couleur charbon . Un rire , ressemblant plus à un ricanement mélodique, vient briser la quiétude de cette nuit de printemps britannique. La lune était haute dans le ciel et grâce à sa lumière on put distinguer la couleur de l'or et du sang sur le pavillon qui flottait à la force de la petite brise printanière. Les « sang et Or » plus connus sous le nom de conquistador ou Espagnols.

Capitaine Arthur Kirkland. Ce nom résonnait depuis un moment dans la tête du conquistador. '' Tuez-le. Cet homme est la représentation de la nation anglaise, le pion majeur de leur Reine. S'il tombe, nous gagnons. '' Très bien. Mission acceptée, mon bon roi. Il avait ouïe des rumeurs sur le fameux anglais , cet homme-nation tout comme lui. Francis, l'un de ces meilleurs compagnons, guerroyait souvent avec lui. '' Ça me fait mal au cœur de le dire, mais il est doué. Les chiens sont très résistants. '' Certains disent même que ce serait l'un des meilleurs et des plus dangereux pirates des sept mers ». Allons bon. Il allait vérifier cela lui-même, lui, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Homme-nation de la fière et rougeoyante Espagne.

Il apercevait le navire anglais. Un beau bateau, il faut l'avouer. Il serait fort dommage de devoir le couler. « Evitons donc cela, tuons rapidement l'équipage et repartons vers notre terre natale », se dit l'espagnol. Il trouva cela étrange qu'il n'y ai personne sur le pont. Il regarda en l'air: La vidime dormait. Ah. Belle défense, ces anglais. Il se tourna vers son second et lui fit un signe de tete, ce dernier leva son arme de feu et tua l'homme dans son sommeil, tandis que les espagnols envahissaient le pont ennemis, toutes armes dehors.

A chacune de ses foulée dans les rues sombres de cette petite bourgade, Kirkland regrettait le pire. Si c'était encore des français, il se jura de les égorger comme des pourceaux qu'ils étaient, ces sales chiens, qui n'ont que faire de leur journées à part répandre leur semence dégoûtante dans tous les vagin des filles de joies du monde . Il les tuerait malgré son dégoût prononcé , voire obsessionnel du meurtre gratuit .

En effet outre le fait que ce blond fut le plus grand de tout les corsaire du monde entier , ce dernier refuser de tirer pour tirer, de tuer pour tuer. L'arme ne devait servir et user de sa puissance qu'en cas de légitime défense et de danger, et là le puissance Capitaine de la mer britannique se sentait en danger .

Quand il arriva près du pont , Arthur se calfeutra dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle et observa . Un de ses hommes gisait à terre. Damn it, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu' Arthur détestait le plus au monde c'était cette odeur insipide et ferreuse qu'avait le sang.

De sa main libre, le grand blond couvrit son nez et essaya la sueur qui perlait sur son visage du revers de cette dernière. Le capitaine de la "flotte" de piraterie anglaise plissa les yeux pour rendre sa visibilité moins médiocre. Qui était cette homme la bas ? L'éclat de la lune l'empêchait de distingué autre chose qu'un semblant de silhouette svelte mais cependant robuste, un point sur la hanche et l'autre dans les cheveux.

Cet homme ne pouvais être Francis, il était plus petit d'une demi tête et puis sans mentir, le français était plus du genre coqué que sauvageons et l'homme devant Arthur était à ranger dans la seconde catégorie. Le blond entrepris de s'avancer à pas feutré vers le "fantôme" noirâtre, tel une panthère vers sa gazelle. Il maudit alors le petit bruit signifiant que son cher pistolet, son plus fidèle ami, son frère de combat, était près a être dégainé et passer à l'action. Ce petit bruit paraissait tel un aboiement de fauves déchirant le voile Le cliquetis ne manqua pas de faire sursauté l'homme. C'est ainsi qu'Arthur se retrouva nez à nez avec lui .

L'espagnol affichait alors une mine joviale , tournant le dos vers son adversaire avançant à pas feutré. Le brun ne l'avait pas remarquer grâce au talent du Britannique . Evidement , loin s'en faut, sa panthère a beau être maligne , ce n'est pas pour au temps un génie. Au cliquetis strident , l'espagnol sursauta du coup en dégainant son arme.

Surprit, Antonio frissonna non sans avoir mis l'Anglais en joue avec une imposante hallebarde d'où le fanion rouge sang virevolta au vent. Un homme, seul. Surement un peu plus grand que lui, blond. Propre sur lui, même sans chemise , oublie sans nul doute du à un réveil sans brutal. Des sourcils épais très marqués... Et des yeux. D'un vert doux, comme de la menthe à l'eau, qui tranchaient avec les émeraudes de son propre regard. Rapide coup d'oeil pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. C'était lui. Il cherchait un homme qui venait se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup.

« Arthur Kirkland, Homme Nation de l'Angleterre, je présume? » demendat il d'une voix posé très sensuelle , d'où se trahissait son naturel sauvage et effronté.

La pointe de son arme effleuré dangereusement la gorge de l'étranger , si près qu'il pouvait même sentir son poux et ses déglutitions à distance. Antonio attendit patiemment la réponse de l'homme aux cheveux tout en continuant de le toiser de ses prunelle aqueuse .

« Surement » répondit le dit "Homme nation" d'une voix extrêmement virile qu'il ne se connaissait même pas .

Maintenant qu'il était plus près de cet homme , des bribes d'histoire compté en son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire . On lui avait souvent parler d'un pays coloré et doré , où jamais l'Astre roi ne cesser de briller. Dans cet endroit ,toutes les plus belles filles du monde étaient réunies, ou tous les hommes les plus fort avait établie camp , une sorte de paradis terrestre . Comment était se déja ? L'Espagne . Terre de milles et un délices et trésors secret . Etant petit , ce royaume fantastique que sa raison ne voulais pas reconnaitre comme "véritable nation voire pays" avait rythmé milles et un de ses rêve les plus fou , il avait rêvé de poser le pied sur cette terre d'ocre , sentir le soleil ardent sur ses pommettes, l'air sec sur sa langue et dans sa gorge et se délecté de ces splendide image que lui offrait cet Eldorado .

Après l'ascension la chute . Quand il fut arriver à la majorité on le mit en garde , On le conditionna à "haïr" les espagnols et leur terre en friches , bons qu'à chanter et danser toute la journée , on l'obligea à bruler ses chimères pour lui imposer une vision certes fausse mais bien plus terre à terre. De son Eden on avait fait un Enfer . Arthur avait également souvent entendue l'hors de l'année de ces 19 ans ce prénom qui résonné encore en ces tympans tellement il était suave et musical . Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo . Apripori d'après ses supérieur, il n'avait que le nom de joli , autrement c'était un vil séléra , violant mère et fille , pillant pères et fils , buvant comme un trou et festoyant à s'en rendre malade et a rendre tout les mets qu'il avait pu ingurgiter durant ses orgies de chair et de victuaille . C'était un tueur, sans foi ni loi , qui n'épargnait rien ni personne . C'était l'ennemis jurée de tous. En Angleterre, du moins dans la branche des Kirkland , on le surnommait "The Red Slaughterer" , le Massacreur Rouge . Il se disait même qu'il buvait le sang de ses victimes et qui leur éclater le cœur entre son poing . Un parent avait un jour raconter à Arthur comment se dit Carriedo lui avait voler sa femme , lui promettant richesse et quiétude, avant de la violer et de jeter sa dépouille dans la mer méditerranée .

Depuis ce jour , bien qui soit un des pirates les plus craints du globes mais se détachant de part son mode d'opération , Arthur s'était promis de le chercher entre terre et mer et lui trancher la gorge ... Même s'il devait vomir juste après , comme quand un cou malencontreusement mal calculer arriver dans la tête d'un homme , Il l'aurait .

Et ce soir , The Red Slaughterer était la . Devant lui . Et a priori , il avait encore frappé –

Le conquistador sourit. Quel audace! Les anglais de manquaient pas de cran! A moins que celui-ci soit une exception. Et pas n'importe laquelle

« C'est donc cela. Francis m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Mister Kirkland ~ » feinta l'espagnol ,toujours des plus arrogant

Antonio maintenait sa lourde arme en joue. Temps que le britannique était à bonne distance , il avait l'avantage. Bien sûr, il possédait sur lui d'autres armes, mais Antonio avait un faible pour celle ci. Il lui trouvait un effet imposant, entre ses mains, et jouissait de faire danser sa lame dans les airs avant de terrasser ses ennemis. Oui, c'était vraiment la hallebarde qu'il préférait, le sabre et le pistolet étaient loin derrière sur son échelle des préférences .

Les hommes de mains d'Antonio étaient tous partis, les deux hommes étaient à présent seuls sur le quai, éclairés par la lune blanche et ses gracieux reflets dans l'eau.

Chacun semblaient d'être perdu dans les yeux de l'autre . Ceux d'Arthur trahissaient de la haine pure tandis que les siens de l'amusement qui camoufler un brin d'inquiétude et un soupçon de challenge.

Tous deux était poster tel deux animaux près a bondir à la moindre respiration, au moindres geste déplacé. Ils étaient immobile tel des statues d la renaissance , parfait dans leur beauté naturelle. Bien qu'ils fussent ennemis ils se complétaient tout deux : l'un possédé une arme a feu l'autre une arme blanche , l'un était blond l'autre châtain . Seul un lien les connectait , une seule ressemble. La couleur de leurs yeux avec lesquels ils s'entre tuaient à distance.

« Francis hein ... »

Rien qu'a entendre ce noms, ces oreilles virent à siffler. Un gout de ferraille et de bile lui vient automatiquement a la bouche quand l'andalou prononça son nom . Ca y est, il avait envie de lui caler une balle dans la tête, à cet espagnol qui avait osé parler de celui que le pirate considérait comme le seul responsable de tous ses malheurs de sa vie . Le type qu'il détesté le plus sur cette terre , que Kirkland voulait voir crever dans un égout, l'estomac mangé par les rats . Alors comme ça c'était un de ces amis hein ? Un gars de la même espèce alors , on de ces pourris , ces ratés ... Finalement il n'avait plus peur de lui , Arthur éprouvait juste une immense dégout pour cet homme , sec et bronzer , cet étranger , faisait partie du coté obscure finalement .

Pour la seconde fois les « châteaux en Espagne » de l'Anglais s'effondrèrent . Il pointa son arme entre les deux yeux de l'Andalou en articulant un discours pareil à celui-ci :

« Laisse-moi te rendre un service en te tuant mon vieux . Comme ça tes yeux n'auront plus à supporter l'image dégoulinante de pue de ce français de la pire espèce qu'il est en cette planète . Je fus ravie de te connaître, Carriedo . »

L'andalou ne faiblissait pas. Ni son regard dans celui d'Arthur ne baissa, ni son arme pointé près de sa gorge ne trembla, ni son sourire ne s'effaça. :

« Je vois. Encore quelqu'un qui ne le porte pas dans son cœur ~ » répondit il du tac au tac . « Ooh, Je remarque également que vous vous permettez d'être familier avec moi, Mister Kirkland ? N'allez pas trop vite, nous n'avons même pas commencer à danser »

Antonio avait toujours était sensible au langage et le fait que ce petit effronté puisse le tutoyer ainsi , il ne supporta pas . L'on n'apprend pas aux filles anglaise à faire la références et aux fils britanniques de se battre loyalement et à manier les mots avec finesse ? A priori non… A moins que celui-ci , ce Kirkland , soit disant Pirate le plus important de tous , fut un cas à part … Que nenni ! Dans son pays à lui , tout le monde état logé à la même enseigne ! Et ce petit gamin mal polis se devait d'être punis. Il fit glisser la pointe de son arme contre sa gorge blanche, coupant au passage un bouton de sa chemise. Pourquoi donc abîmer un si joli garçon? Le roi d'Espagne n'avait pas idée du gâchis que c'était. Sous ses traits joyeux et charmeurs, Antonio perdit son sourire pour s'adresser à l'anglais avec un regard des plus sérieux, tout comme sa voix qui se faisait très sincère :

« Ne m'en voulez pas, Mister Kirkland. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais les ordres sont les ordres... »

A cette instant précis et sans prévenir , Arthur sortis de ces gonds brutalement , comme s'il avait raté un virage et qu'il perdait ainsi tout contrôle sur la situation :

« A danser ?! DANSER ?! TU A BIEN DANSER ENTRE LES CUISSE DE MA MARRAINE ! »Aboyât il alors d'une vois roque, trahissant d'un mélange de tristesse et sa haine . Dans des situation pareil , il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire référence à son passé mais les circonstance était telles qu'il se peu se contenir .

Le pirate appuya sur la gâchette de son arme . Raté. Ça c'est jouer a un cheveux .

Arthur était haletant à cause de la colère et de l'angoisse . Le capitaine de l'étendard britannique ne savais pas pourquoi mais , il avait peur , très peur . Si son orgueil avait été absence l'espace d'une seconde, il se serait enfuit à toute jambe sans demander son reste . Alors c'est ça ? Il allez finir dans la mer, un cout de hallebarde dans la tête ? Il réfutait complètement cette mort . Dans son estime, Arthur valait mieux que ça . Un pirate de son rang se devait de mourir dans une embuscade après avoir verser sa dernière goute de sueur, après avoir lâcher son dernier soupir et avoir tout fait pour son équipage et non pas mourir sous dans un duel , d'un cou de hallebarde dans la nuit noire . Non ce genre de scénario était réservé aux gens plus faibles, pas à lui.

« Votre Marainne... ? » questionna le brun avant d'éviter le projectile en un mouvement de surprise d'ayant duré qu'une fraction de seconde .

C'est qu'il était rapide, très rapide même. Antonio loucha pour voir la pointe de ses cheveux voler, coupés au vol. L'espagnol leva quelqu'un instant les yeux au ciel , signifiant qu'il chercher une information , une réponse à une question qu'il s'était posé à lui-même …Kirkland. Ah... Oui! :

« ... Eléna Kirkland? » finit il par dire tout haut

Il remarqua le sursaut de surprise et d'effrois de l'anglais . Il s'avança près de lui et souleva son menton pour qu'Arthur le regarde dans les yeux :

« Je ne sais quelles horreurs on a pu vous raconter à mon sujet sur cette regrettable affaire. »Dit il d'une vois des plus suave.

« Un navire du nord a attaquer ma caravelle et la pauvre dame a été mortellement touchée pendant la bataille. Mes sincères condoléances, Mister Kirkland. »

Tout en débitant ce qui ressemblait de près comme de loin à une justification de ses actes passés, le conquistador se remémorait sa conquête.

Il se rappelait du nom de toutes les femmes qu'il avait aimé le temps d'une nuit ou plus, et de leurs visages. Miss Kirkland avait été une charmante personne. Il avait toujours eut un faible pour les blondes à fort caractère. Antonio se surprit à penser que le jeune feuil n'avait rien à envié à sa défunte parente et que son arrogance venait à dépasser les limites du convenable.

Cependant, cette insolence commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Au premier coup , son ennemis esquiva sans grand effort mais le second coup lui donna plus de fils à retordre , tellement plus qu'il gagna une belle entaille dans l'abdomen . Le blond tomba à genoux , honteux de ne pouvoir résister plus.

« ESPECE DE ... »

Replié sur lui-même , le regard remplis de haine et de dégoût sur dimensionné, Arthur tenta de récupérer son pistolet tomber quelques centimètres plus loin afin de riposter et de montrer à ce gringalet qu'on ne pouvait pas lui marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement. Il y avait un guépard de trop au bord de cette marina et il voulait lui faire savoir .. Impossible de rattraper son si fidèle compagnon. Son bras ainsi que le reste de ces membres tremblais comme des feuille mortes l'automne à Manchester . Il ne se savait pas aussi faible et se montrer sous cette nouvelle nature à un de ces (nouveau) ennemis , lui déplaisait grandement .

Le grand pirate pris appuis comme il pouvait pour se relever et tituber jusqu'à son arme . Le bon blond vacillait comme un ivrogne , il n'y voyait plus très clair . Néanmoins, il réussis dans un effort surhumain à reprendre possession de sa propriété et pointa son arme tanguante en direction de l'espagnol :

« Vous êtes tous des ... »

Le Britannique n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'écrasa de toute sa masse sur le sol pavé du port . Sa tête rebondis dans un bruit sourd. Alors ..C'était vrai ?Il allez mourir a cause d'une perte de sang trop importante DU a la Hallebarde ? MAIS POURTANT ... Ses pensée furent brouillés en un instant comme quand on brouille les ondes d'une radio pour la faire taire ,les fourmis attaquées déjà ses membres. Ces petites bestioles insignifiantes le faisait souffrir atrocement, seulement , il ne pouvait crier , extérioriser sa douleur, cela lui demandait trop d'efforts . Pourvue qu'elle le grignotent vite qu'on en finisse, Arthur voulais au plus vite « quitter le navire », pour la première fois de sa vie , il s'avouait vaincu et ainsi abandonné la partie .

Antonio regarda son ennemis vaciller et finalement s'effondrer, et resta deux longues minutes à l'observé, hébété. Quoi... C'est tout ?A son tour il sentait un sentiment montait en lui… la Pitié… Où était le si dangereux pirate dont on avait vanter les prouesses? Il avait tellement envie de lui rire au nez , de s'esclaffer face à ce pantin de tissus Quel triste spectacle ! Et ça te proclamait « Roi des Pirate » ? Quel injustice ! C'était une insulte pur et dur ! Comment un vaux rien comme lui pouvais être ce qu'il était ? Antonio baissa son arme et vit le sang couler. Non... Il l'avait si sérieusement touché? A en témoigner par l'entaille profonde et rougeâtre il conclut qu'il était relativement bien amoché .Il trouva cela rageant. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple petit coup de Hallebarde ! Enfin , rien de bien méchant ! Et le voila se tordant de douleur , exagérant comme un mauvais acteur de théâtre .Antonio préférait éviter le combat et faire la sieste au soleil, mais quand il devait retrousser ses manches et y aller, il préférait du challenge, du danger, des sueurs froides en duel. Il se précipita vers l'anglais, pris son arme pour ne pas qu'il tente de le tuer et le chargea sur ses épaules.

Arthur se sentait lourd ...lourds. Il sentait la fraîcheur du pavé sur sa joue . La fraîcheur envahisseur tout son corps , semblant être le seul fil qui le rattacher à la vie sur terre et qui empêcher la faucheuse de s'attacher à lui comme un naufrager le ferai avec son embarcation de fortune . Le Pirate sentait peu à peu son âme se détacher de son corps . Alors c'était ça la mort ? Il trouvait cela étrangement doux , frais , comme une caresse d'une mère à son enfant pour le sortir de ses songe un matin de printemps . Le blond se surprit à se demander comment pouvait il comparer cette sensation à celles que nous procure une présence maternelle , lui qui n'avait jamais connus sa mère. Certes la présence de sa marraine avait sauvé son enfance mais … Il ne se rapellait pas qu'elle l'ai déjà ris sur ses genoux ou qu'il ai déposé un baiser sur ses joues . Il ne se rappelais pas nos plus avoir ressenti la chaleur et le réconfort d'une embrassade tendre … Alors qu'il était perdu dans d'intense réflexion d'un seul coup, la fraîcheur se transforma en douce chaleur , c'était assez agréable … moins qu'avant car il perdit toute trace de ce semblant de chaleur maternelle , d'amour en quelque sorte , un sentiment qu'on ne lui avait jamais apprit ni à ressentir ni à faire partager . Arthur sentait son corps bouger... TOUT SEUL ?! Il ouvrit péniblement un œil d'un vert terne presque translucide et vit une traîné de sang se dessiner au sol, Kirkland remarqua qu'il était à bonne distance de cette trace . Il était complètement désorienté , bousculer, la tête lui tourné et il avait des nausées . Mais que lui arrivait il ?

L'andalou courra jusqu'à sa caravelle. Quelques-uns de ses hommes le regardèrent passer, sans poser de questions sur le blond et sonnèrent l'alarme pour faire rentrer l'équipage. Ils pensaient, tous, que leur capitaine avaient fait prisonnier Kirkland. C'est sur que leur capitaine était le meilleurs de tous ! Il avait réussis a vaincre le Lion anglais , réputait pour sa hargne. Et c'était exactement ce qu'Antonio voulait qu'ils pensent. Il se précipita dans sa cabine, referma prestement la porte derrière lui et déposa le corps de l'anglais sur son lit. La pièce, pourtant celle du capitaine, n'était pas si grande que cela. Mais par contre, assez bordélique. Des cartes partout. Mais avec des noms de contrés de légendes. Cartes truquées ou réelles? Peu importait, elles étaient au murs, au sol; sur le bureau ou trônait un planisphère piqué de pinces ça et là. Dans le fond, des malles. Quelques vêtements qui traînent aussi. Un voltaire splendide sur lequel Antonio posa sa hallebarde, son manteau et son tricorne. Puis il fouilla sous son lit, sortit une petite mallette avec une croix rouge dessus. Antonio sortit le nécessaire afin de le soulager tout en gardant un œil sur son malade .

Quand il le déposa sur le Lit , le Capitaine Kirkland était entre incontinent , dans une espèce de monde paralèle vide se qui l'agacé prodigieusement car ce vide … ce vide le dé tachait de la réalité et lui faisait perdre le cours des évènements . Et perdre le contrôle deces actes et de a vie , Arthur détestait ça par deçu tout . Jamais il ne s'était posé la question du pourquoi du comment , de toute manière c'était un homme de pulsion pas de réfections .

Tout ce qu'il compris c'est qu'on lui avait rendu l'hospitalité d'une bonne couche chaude et moelleuse sur laquelle il s'étendit de tout son long .Un éclair de lucidité , rayon de soleil dans un épais brouillard lui fait tirer les conclusions suivantes : Un de ces équipier avait liquider Carriedo et l'avait ramener à bord de son navire ! Il en était persuader !Seulement … Il était un peu décu ,c'est vrai . C'était à lui de tuer ce salopard , pas à un autre .. « M'enfin ,il n'est peutre être pas mort son mon jout mais au moins il est si pied sous terre ! » pensa t-il , satisfait du travail de ces seconds.

Arthur eu l'âme soulagée Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre un œil vert pale et distingue une masse brunâtre . Sans être raciste, aucun de ses mousses n'était aussi bronzé . C'est alors que son sang, enfin du moins se qu'il lui resté, ne fit qu'un seul tour dans ses veine. Le salopard n'était pas du tout mort !

« Ca..edo ... » articulât il mollement

Le dit Carriedo , l'avait assit contre lui , l'encerclan t de ses jambes et tentait de lui appliquer quelque chose sur le corps .

Surprit puis très rapidement apeuré, Arthur essaya de le repousser mollement . Son bras , priver de liquide vital était retomber comme s'il avait été confectionné de chiffon, rembourrer de paille. Le serviteur de sa Majesté eu des relent de dégout . Pourquoi l'aider t'il ? Pour le faire plus souffrir une fois rétablis ? Il était donc à ce point sadique ? Arthur réunis ses dernière forces pour se lever et le pousser en articulant "J'ai dit stop" avant de tomber mollement sur le corps musclé de l'espagnol.

Antonio était concentré à prodiguer les premier soins à blondinet encore en convalescence. Ses gestes était appliqués et méticuleux . Ses yeux suivaient de près ses doigts qui bougeaient à une allure fantastique … tout comme le petit vermisseau ne cessant de se dandiner dans ses bras :

« Ne bougez pas trop, Kirkland. J'ai dit ne- Aaah! »

L'espagnol n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le rattraper, tout le poids de son corps lui arriva d'un seul coup et s'affala au sol de tout son poids. Reflexe de son corps, il rosit un peu de la proximité. L'homme au sang chaud remarqua avec stupeur le contraste de température entre le corps de l'Anglais te le sien .Il le retourna pour avoir son dos contre lui et avec une dague, coupa sa chemise et l'ouvrit pour prendre conscience des dégâts engendré par sa propre arme . En découpant le vêtement de lin , il ne manqua pas de lui rajouter une autre entaille, se qui lui arracha une petite grimasse . Immédiatement, il s'empara d'un long bandage et entreprit de continuer panser ses multiples plaies

Dans son délire, Arthur prit un temps pour sursauter de stupeur . Quelque chose de dur et pointu l'avait frôler .. une..UNE DAGUE ?! Il voyait le bout du tunnel ,C'était sa chance ! La sortie était la, à quelques centimètre de ces doigts engourdis par la perde de son liquide vitale mais qui avaient tant bien que mal retrouvaient leur mobilités bien que fragile .

Il commença à tâtonner de ci de là pour trouver la clé de sa liberté , celle qui ferai de lui "le roi des pirate" car s'il ramener la tête de l'andalou c'est ce qu'y arriverai !Le Capitaine Kirkland serai reconnu comme le meilleure d'entre tous ! Le chef incontesté ...

Aaaah la gloire , lui l'enfant non désiré , l'orphelin dont personne ne voulais , l'autodidacte de naissance, c'est ce qu'il voulait pour pouvoir enfin crier "Je suis la ! J'EXISTE !" .

Dans sa famille , ll n'avait JAMAIS était reconnu comme "héritier suprême de l'empire Kirkland" Non . Lui c'était l'enfant que William Kirkland avait eu avec une fille de joie , une catin , une putain , donc un enfant illégitime ... Manque de bol pour ces invertébré constituant les Kikrland on l'avait choisi LUI pour représentait l'Angleterre , sa terre ,son pays, sa patrie . Mais toutes cette famille assise sur les principes passait outre , malgré son titre supreme, on passait outre et le petit Arthur continuait de faire partie des meubles .

Comment un batard comme lui pouvait il être appelais par le sobriquet "England" ou "Britain" ? Sans doute une fâcheuse erreur ! Seulement .. Seulement il ne rester plus que lui comme male, tout le reste était des filles, hormis son « frère » l'imbuvable et tortionnaire Scott. Parlons en de lui , du haut de son impitoyable personnalité de tyran raté , il avait été élu pour représenter l'Ecosse, juste une part du grand empire ou le soleil ne se couche jamais .Seulement , il était un véritable Kirkland… Pas Arthur. Alors on avait fait de lui le héro sans contexte de la famille.

Heureusement que ce petit "batard" blondinet est arriver pour conserver le nom .Mais pour ça personne ne lui a jamais dit "merci" , personne ne l'a jamais pris dans ses bras , personne au grand personne ne l'a jamais embrasser ni même toucher .On avait trop peur de se salir les mains avec sa peau sous lequel coulait du sang impure . Et cela jusqu'à ces 19 ans ou enfin on reconnu mieux son statue "d'homme nation". C'est pour CA qu'il avait besoin de prendre la tête et d'enfermer le cœur de Carriedo dans un boite qu'il jetterai sous le nez de l' immonde, Scott Kirkland ,et où il aurait le plaisir délectable de prononcé bien distinctement chacun de ces mots : « C'est moi le patron, ferme ta gueule et suit mes ordres. » .

Arthur commençait a perdre patience. Il voulait cette arme pour sortir de sa torpeur familiale et montrait qui il était . Non pas qu'il voulais rendre hommage au Kirkland, non mais il voulait rendre hommage à ses parents et leur enlever un soucis , leur fils n'était pas un raté.

Carriedo compris tout de suite le petit manège qui se tramait dans la tête du malade . En même temps en le oyant se dandinait sans discrétion et avec des geste lourds, tentant de prendre possession du couteau , pas besoin d'être un grand penseur pour comprendre se qu'il voulait faire .

« Si vous bougez ainsi, vous allez perdre encore plus de sang. » dit il non sans sarcasme .

Même en tutoyant la Faucheuse, Arthur tentait de le tuer et de fuir. Quel caractère! Antonio était éblouit par la teigne qu'il avait dans les bras. Mais il n'avait pas complètement achevé le bandage, il fallait qu'il se tienne tranquille...

Oh. Un souvenir. Une partie d'escrime avec Gilbert, Nation Prussienne, pendant que Francis comptais fleurette à une demoiselle de Prusse. Déstabilisé l'adversaire avec quelque chose qu'il n'attend pas. L'andalou se pencha contre le britannique, effleurant de ses lèvres sa peau et mordilla la chair tendre de son cou blanc. Il se redressa, tout fier constatant la réaction du l'anglais , en reprenant son ouvrage :

« Vous gesticulez pire qu'un chiot, Mister Kirkland ~ » ajouta il , le regard vert foncé et la voix plus mielleuse que jamais

Tout sourire, il profita de la stupeur de l'anglais pour envoyer valser la dague avec son pied plus loin dans la pièce. Antonio ricana intérieurement et observa la mine dépitait d'Arthur . Pauvre petite chose si faible, sa Merci. C'était réellement pitoyable et alléchant à la fois . Lui ? Un pirate ? Qu'on ne le fasse pas rire !

Le britannique tenta d'envoyer une main mollassonne pour rattraper l'arme blanche sans succès. Arthur regarder de ses yeux vert délavé et avec dépit la lame et sa liberté valdinguer loin de lui.

Le corsaire sentait encore ses dent et le mouiller de sa salive dans son cou. Peut-être que s'il lui griffer le visage ou le torse , il lâcherai ? Arthur commença à battre des mains , ongle dehors , guider par un amat gluant et spongieux dans sa tête pouvant être nommé par « cerveau » mais qui dans l'état ou il était n'y ressemblait guère. Ses gestes était imprécis et d'une lenteur abominable . Abandonner les griffures . Peut-être les coups!

England bougea le coude gauche et lâcha instantanément un hurlement pouvant pénétré dans l'Eden en passant par l'enfer et provoquer leur destruction. Il se souvient de sa blessure et se mit la main dessus . Kirkland sentit alors une texture familière , celle d'un bandage . Alors Spain l'avait pensé ?! Impensable ! .

L'andalou reposa sa victime sur son lit, plaies pansés comme il le pouvait, et allât se caler mollement sur son voltaire, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Qu'est ce qu'il gigote, le britanique! Pire qu'un asticot! Il tendit la main vers un tiroir pour en sortir un bouteille de rhum et en boire une petite gorgée avant de la reposer à sa place et de porter son regard désabusé sur le blond. Devais-t-il l'attaché? Pendant un instant il se dit que se serait une bonne idée mais justepment une idée en chace une autre, il eut alors d'autre projet pour lui.

Le représentant de l'Angleterre ne savait que faire . Il ne savait même pas s'il devait respirer ou faire le mort . Non ne faite , il était convaincu qu'il fallait qu'il s'échapper , qu'il tue deux ou trois des hommes de l'Andalou et se terrer dans un pub pour boire jusqu'au matin , afin d'oublier qu'il fut prisonnier d'un "semblable" ... Mais la tentation de le tuer , la maintenant , le faisait baver les lèvres et pétiller les yeux ...Il voulait encore un eu jouer à Tentale s'accouplant avec Icare .

Le pirate n'avait qu'à tendre une main agile, prendre son pistolet et tirer . C'était l'histoire d'un quart de seconde . C'est sûr qu'il faudrait ensuite en découdre avec ses hommes de mains mais il aurait accomplis sa "mission" et le plus dur aurait été fait et on sait très bien que ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire. La sueur commença alors à rouler sur ces temps , tout comme le cours du temps lui rouler entre les doigts.

Antonio suivit son regard, qui se posait sur le pistolet. Oui, il essayait vraiment de le tuer, mentalement. Il soupira. Quel combat déloyale ~ Ils étaient pirates, mais ils pouvaient bien s'entre tuer dans les règles de l'art, non?

De plus, Antonio était sûr que Kirkland lui en voulait encore pour sa marraine. Pourtant, il lui avait raconté la vérité. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir vraiment aimé, cette femme d'ailleurs se fut la seule qui eut trouver le chemin de son cœur. Aucune autre créature après elle ne put jamais le retrouver , l'andalou l'avait recouvert de chagrin et avait refermé les grilles de ses sanglot à jamais.

En même temps , il ne pourrait jamais lui prouvait tout ça … à moins qu'il ne lui montre , à ce petit filleul revanchard, comment il l'avait aimé la belle blonde…

-Tel une chenille , Arthur tenta de ce glisser au bord du lit pour le saisir en prenant garde de ne pas toucher sa plait pansé qui lui arracherai à coup sur un autre de ces affreux hurlement. Il tendit la main et sentit le canon dur et froid de son frère de combat . Il le lança en l'air se mit debout , le rattrapa et le pointa en direction d'Antonio-

« C'est fois , c'est fini , on ne joue plus et je ne me raterais pas . Pas de cadeau » clamât il , la hargne teinta ses prunelle d'un vert Kaki effrayant.

Cette fois si il n'hésiterait plus.

Voyant le Britannique en position d'offensive , l'Andalous haussa un sourcil et passa une main derrière sa tête en soupirant :

« Et moi qui voulais reporté notre prochain combat pour se battre dans les règles de l'art... Au final, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Impatient. Usant des mêmes armes dépourvues de grâce. »

Il ne bougeait pas de son voltaire, soutenant de manière déterminée le regard du britannique. Il ne tremblait même pas. Il savait qu'il ne mourrait pas comme ça. Que pouvait faire ce petit crétin ayant même probablement peur de sa propre ombre ? Il lui avait déjà fait le coup quelques heures plutôt , il n'avait réussis qu'a lui arracher quelques cheveux de sa précieuse tignasse roussie par le soleil. Antonio lui en voulais un peu mais , que pouvais t'il lui faire ? Le tuer ? Il rit interieurement dévisageant l'anglais qu'il trouva tout a coup étrangement sur de lui.

Par pourquoi ne bougea t'il pas ?! Pourquoi était il si confient ?! Il allait tirer sous peu ! Il détester tellement la vie ? Ou alors .. Ou alors il a eu le temps de remarquer le teint Blafard de l'anglais , la sueur sur ses tempes . Que de la gonflette .

Kirkland pris un grande inspiration et appuya sur la gâchette. Son cœur s'arrêta net au moment précis où le bruit de la balle avait retentit, écho sourd au tir. Etait-il mort ? Il n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux-

Antonio était estomaqué , la mâchoire l'en tombé et ses yeux s'était écarquiller de leur propre chef. Bordel, c'est qu'il avait tiré, le petit con! Heureusement que le conquistador avait écarté sa tête... Mais le connard avait fait un sacré trou dans son voltaire. Antonio reposa son regard sur le britannique. Il avait peur? Il se leva de son allure quasi princière , se pencha vers le visage de celui qui l'avait « sauvagement » attaqué et raya d'une voix langoureuse :

« Raté. »

Il lui fila alors un coup dans les jambes, vif comme un serpent il lui chopa le poignet, le forçant à lâcher son pistolet et le maintenait fermement. En lisant clairement la panique mêler a la peur dans les yeux de sa proie , Antonio laissa se dessiné un rictus « maléfique » sur ces lèvres. Il n'allait faire qu'une boucher de ce doux petit agneau.

Un fois de plus s'était encore un échec cuisant. Ne pouvais t-il pas oublier 30 seconde son horreur de la mort et bien viser ? Maintenant en plus de son abdomen son poignet le lancer terriblement. Mais la rage du pirate revient quasiment instantanément. Il lui colla son pied dans le ventre et son croché du droit dans la tête avant de faire sauter son épée de son fourreau. Tel un descendant de D'Artagnan, il pointa son épée de manière exagérément théâtrale vers son adversaire , l'invitant a faire de même.

En recevant le coup , Spain recula en titubant, renversant le voltaire et s'écrasa au milieu de ses cartes aux trésors. L'anglais avait un sacré punch! Antonio remarqua alors l'arme sortie et pointée vers lui :

« Prenez garde au mobilier. J'y tiens, vous savez? » Dit il , en essayant de jouer sur la carte de l'humour tout en essayant péniblement de se redresser

« Déjà que vous avez saccagé mon voltaire... Visez juste avec votre lame, d'accord, Kirkland ~ ? » à ses mots , l'espagnol mit en joue son arme, fort déçu de devoir remettre a plus tard les projets spécialement échafauder pour cette petite teigne d'anglais .

La pointe de l' épée anglaise se situait à quelque centimètre de l'œil de la gorge de son adversaire . Britain savait beaucoup mieux magné l'épée que les armes à feu mais « l'homme nation » n'appréciai cependant pas beaucoup les armes blanches . Il préféré que ça aille vite , hors avec une épée les tergiversations étaient de mises, mais il n'était plus tant de penser à ça. Sauver sa peau , c'était son objectif

Antonio fronça les sourcils. Vraiment drôle d'endroit pour se battre. Autant régler ça le plus vite possible. Il fit un pas vers son adversaire, son épée dégageant la sienne pour se rapprocher encore de lui

La colère le refaisait "naître" pirate. S'en était fini de la poule mouiller elle s'était envoler ou plutôt noyer sous les flot de ses larmes intérieurs , sous sa sueur et son angoisse .

Arthur lui balança un coup de lame qui eut le mérite de lui faire une entaille prononcée au visage . Avec une telle marque, on cesserai sûrement de venter ses charmes et chaque jour à son lever , il repenserai à la raclé qu'il allait lui mettre, si tentait qu'il puisse se lever encore un matin.

Spain porta sa main à sa joue, puis regarda ses doigts ou perlaient un peu de sang. Il allait le regretter. Antonio lui donna un coup de lame dans la jambe, avant un bon coup de pied pour le mettre à terre. Son épée se planta dans le tissus de ses manches pour immobiliser ses bras et il se cala à califourchon sur le britannique, le surplombant .

.

Tout était allez très vite ... Trop vite . Un fois de plus , il s'était monté la tête et avant penser gagner d'avance. Faux. Quand il penser comme ça il était forcé de perdre, et c'est ce qui s'était passer . le corsaire ressentait la peur l'envahir mais cette fois si essaya de la canalisé pour ne pas la montrer. Paralysé , il ne pouvait que le défier du regard

« A ne pas être patient, on finit par mordre la poussière, Kirkland. Et de nous deux, c'est pourtant moi qui devrait avoir le sang le plus chaud. »

Il essuya du revers de sa main de nouveau la petite plaie sur sa joue et jura*

« Vous ne m'avez pas louper cette fois. Je préfère tout de même ça à un œil crever. Mais une cicatrice serait tout de même à éviter. Cela me contrarie fortement, Kirkland... »rétorqua l'homme au sang si chaud .

Il observa le blond intensément. Une gorge indécente, des lèvres tremblantes et un regard emprunt de colère. L'espagnol sourit devant tant d'insolence et de détermination, également ravis de pouvoir enfin mettre son petit plan à exécution. Il posa ses mains sur son torse avec un sourire lubrique :

« Je me vois obliger de vous punir, Mister Kirkland ~ »

Le sang du blondinet se glaça instantanément et il ouvrit les yeux en grand , pupille réduite . Il pensa impossible qu'Antonio eu peu l'idée saugrenue de le ... . Arthur essaye de se dégager de son emprise, sans aucune forme de succès . Le « grand Pirate » revenue une fois de plus enfant avait VRAIMENT peur car il sentait ses membre se raidir et peu à peu se paralyse

L'andalou arracha d'un coup sec la chemise en flanelle d'Arthur, faisant sauter tous les boutons dans la pièce. Il se pencha pour passer sa langue de manière insolente sur son torse, remontant peu à peu jusqu'à sa gorge

« NOOON! .. -Connard ...Fils de pute ... » essaya d'articuler le blond , malgré l'arriver d'un quinte de sanglot.

Arthur tenta de déchirais les manche mais elles était trop robuste. Il était dans la panade, dans de beau draps crasseux , il ne pensait qu'a une chose …. S'échapper .

« Si, si ~ »

L'Espagnol mordit dans la gorge blanche d'anglais et laissa de belles marques rougeoyantes :

« C'était un combat à la loyale, ou la punition. Vous avez fait votre choix, Kirkland ~ »

« PITIE NON! » implora l'homme , réduit à l'état de vierge effarouchée

C'était la première fois qu' England suppliait quelqun mais là il était à la limite de la panique générale ... D'ailleurs ne panique t'il pas déja? Dire qu'il aller perdre son innocence comme ça , par la force . Ca le dégouter en tout point , d'ailleurs le gout amer de la bile lui venait peu à peu aux lèvres

« Pitié, qui? » raya le sudiste

Antonio posa ses mains de chaque cotés de la tête d'Arthur, plongeant ses iris dans les siennes, vert dans le vert.

« Je vous en prie ... »

Les larmes vinrent troubler la vision de Kirkland et sa respiration déjà bien agiter . Il ne voulait pas être forcer à faire ça, surtout avec l'un de ces ennemis, il avait tellement tellement peur qu'on aurais dit qu'on pouvais très bien apercevoir sous cette imposante musculature ce petit orphelin pleurant une mère qu'il n'a jamais connus-

« Qui aurait cru que le fameux Capitaine Kirkland pouvait avoir une bouille aussi... Adorable ~ ? » lanca l'andalou , sans oublier la pointe d'ironie assassine .

Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se redresser. Et voila , l'espagnol avait eu pitié de ce petit bout 'chou dans un corps d'adulte et ça ne l'amuser que très peu de faire du mal a ce genre de chose. Et puis finalement … Il s'était dégouté lui-même , ayant découvert la vrai nature d'Arthur, celle d'un enfant n'ayant jamais grandi.

Alors « c'était tout » ? Maintenant il avait encore plus envie de lui arracher les yeux et de les lui faire avaler tout rond. Ces larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et l'anglais ne parvenait ni à calmer ces dernière ni sa respiration-

Le capitaine Carriedo jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à la jambe de l'anglais qui saignait un peu. Il posa ses mains sur sa ceinture pour lui oter, et baisser son pantalon en toile jusqu'à sa blessure. Antonio tendit de nouveau sa main sur la boite de premier secours et s'attarda méticuleusement à panser cette nouvelle plaie . Le chatain tenta de faire abstraction des larmes du blond qui lui fendait le cœur et l'âme en deux . Le pire dans tout ça … c'est qu'il avait SON visage . Antonio se mordit l'interrieur de la joue et replaça son attention sur le pansement.

Et il chouinait et il sanglotait. Kirkland n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Les épées, les sabres, les armes à feux rien de tout ça ne l'effrayer ... En fait Antonio lui faisait peur parce qu'il semblait beaucoup plus fort que lui . Son orgueil lui crier de le défier et sa part raisonnable de fuir. Il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête , il était perdu entre désillusion et rêve brisé . Antonio n'avait rien du prince de lumière des histoires d'autre fois , non. C'était u homme dégoutant , répugnant de la pire espèce . Un montre splendide.

Et il le rhabilla tout simplement, sans mains baladeuses. Spain leva un œil surprit devant les larmes du pirate anglais. Il se demandait réellement si c'était vraiment le Kirkland dont on lui avait parlé maintes fois. Il passa un doigt pour ramasser une larme en murmurant quelque chose en sa langue, avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre

Arthur ne savait même plus contre qui s'énervé : contre ce monstre ou contre lui même . Il n'osait même pas penser à quoi il ressemblé ... A un enfant , pas à un pirate , L'anglais avait tellement honte , d'avoir paniquer et pleurer comme ça ! De toute manière c'est bien connus ! Un homme ne pleure jamais et encore moins un pirate ! Il aurait voulu mourir à cet instant précis.

Antonio posa ses mains sur les poignets de l'anglais avant d'ôter son épée qui le retenait prisonnier

« Maintenant, je vais vous passer par dessus bord, Mister Kirkland. Le quai est à quelques mètres de la caravelle, vous n'aurez pas à nager beaucoup »prononça t'il d'une vois monocorde, le regard fixé au sol.

Il le leva, toujours en tenant ses poignets et la lame sous sa gorge, l'entrainant vers la fenêtre.

Rongé par la honte, l'anglais perdait les pédales , il ne songeai qu'à disparaitre et effaçait ses images de sa tête :

« Non.. Jetez moi plus loin ou ... Trancher moi la gorge toute suite ... Je n'ai plus besoin de vivre ... De toute manière je me laisserai couler. » dit il

« Il en est hors de question, Kirkland. Si je ne vous tue pas tout de suite, c'est bien pour avoir l'honneur de croiser le fer avec vous un autre jour, quand vous serez plus en forme. Francis m'a montré toutes les cicatrices que vous aviez laissez sur son corps et il me conte souvent vos combats. Je veux ressentir la même adrénaline, Kirkland. Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir dès que je vous aurez relâcher. Je risquerais de regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir profiter plus longtemps de votre jolie gorge ~ »

« Pff .. Qui vous dit que cet idiot n'a pas tout inventé hein ? Il en est parfaitement capable » repondit l'anglais . On sentait dans sa vois quelque chose de plus vivant…

« Car je suis friand d'histoires insensées et que cet idiot me donne assez de confiance pour me laisser voir les dégats que vous lui avez causés, Kirkland. » susurra l'Andalous de sa voix suave

Arthur fronça les sourcils et mit la main sur la lame avant de l'écarter de sa gorge

« Disons que ... le jour où vous sasserais d'être un monstre pervers et sanguinaire peut être que je laisseria des trace de moi sur vous , Carriedo . En attendant ... »

Il marqua une pose dans son exercice d'orateur et grimpas sur le rebord de la fenêtre sous le regard ahuri du l'espagnol et rajouta , un éclair de défit dans les yeux, avant de sauter :

« Je ne vais pas vous donner le privilège de me pousser , je m'en vais de mon propre grès ... comment dit-on ça dans votre langue ? A oui "Hasta la vista , Baby" »

Après cette phrase plutôt bien choisie le blond effectua un plongeon spectaculaire, assortie avec sa sortie ,avant de disparaitre sous la robe de nuit des vagues et de refaire surface quelques secondes plus tard . Il entama une nage rapide sans se retourner .

Soudain, Spain éclata de rire. Un vrai rire, qui résonna dans la nuit. Si, c'était vraiment Arthur Kirkland. Un pareil affront n'est pas donner à tout le monde! Il s'appuya contre la rambarde de la fenêtre et observa la silhouette qui regagnait le rivage. Pervers et sanguinaire... Ah la la. Il ne l'était qu'à moitié, de tout ça. Enfin...


End file.
